Even the coldest ice can melt
by popcornparadise1928
Summary: My earliest memories are of being alone. I learned to tune out the chaos and pain. My heart freezed over. When I moved to a small town in Arizona I was not expecting to make friends let alone heal. AU no wings. FAX NOTE: Like many of you I do not own the cover image all rights go to the creator whoever that is.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is a maximum ride fanfics it is AU and no wings. Enjoy! Read and review your commentary is appreciated greatly. **

**Sadly I don't own any of the songs or maximum ride characters that I use in this story those go to the bands that song I use and James Patterson. Enjoy! **

Prolog: P.O.V Max.

"No," my 3 year old lungs screamed as my Jeb (my father) leveled the gun at my mother's head, "don't hurt her." He swung around, his bloodshot unfocused eyes landing on me, "how about I shoot you first so you don't have to watch," he said a cruel laugh bursting from his lips. I had always suspected him of being a psychopath, but my 3 year old mind had always come up with excuse. Now there was nothing left to do but to face the truth. His fingers rested on the trigger I could see them pressing on it harder and harder. I looked to my mother for help but her face was frozen covered in running mascara and tears. "Mom," I screamed my voice echoing in the inky black silence, "help." A few long painful seconds chugged by the realization igniting in her eyes. Suddenly, it was if a bomb had gone off in her mind her eyes darkened and she charged him gathering all her strength within her. Jeb pivoted his voice raised deadly loud, "I won't let you stop me." A shot clear and dreadful cut through the air I closed my eyes tears streaming down my face expecting my mother to have been shot. When I opened my eyes I saw Jeb on the ground spattered in blood and my Mother towering over him, with his gun pointed at his face, "Yes you will let me stop you," she snarled her voice sounding demonic. Jeb's eyes were crazy filled with pain and sorrow. "C-come on Hu-u-nny," he coaxed, "let's just forget about this happening I was drunk. "No," my mother snapped, "you will be locked up where you belong." The next few hours were a blur of police and questions. They dragged my father screaming into the police cab; him desperately screaming he was innocent. Eventually all the police officers trickled out sending worried glances at me as they passed. I for one was more worried about my Mother, Mrs. Martinez; she had loved Jeb deeply never admitting until tonight that he was unstable. In all reality she was unstable, she had begun to talk to herself and scream for no apparent reason at thins air. I knew something like this would push her over the steep cliff she was already tottering on the edge of. Her once tan cheeks were now drawn and pale and her cocoa colored eyes were clouded with grief. Over the last few months my 3 year old mind had registered as she slipped farther away from reality. That is why I was surprised when she snapped back and charged Jeb like that, I was definitely proud of her. "You," her voice wilted and quivered, "this is your fault I wouldn't have had to kill the police if it hadn't been for you Max." I froze and turned my eyes were met with hers and a deep anger blazed in them. "If you had just st—stayed upstairs like Ella and let me handle this none of this would have happened!" she was screaming now banging the recently bloodied floor. Ella the name was a disease to me making my blood boil; she was my twin always playing perfect to my bad. Although in reality she was evil just like Jeb a faker making others the bad guy, she was though my mother's favorite by far. She was "innocent" while I was blamed for everything. I tried to pretend that it didn't feel like a stab to my heart, but on stray tear slid down my cold cheek. With one last blood-splattering bang she looked up at me, "I will never forgive you." With those words she sobbed and screamed right on the floor of the crime scene leaving me broken and impossibly alone. That is when my heart at 3 years old iced over, this story although no matter how sad it will get is the story of at 14 years old how a group of troubled teens helped my heart become warm again. This is my story, the story of Max.

**Okay read and review. This was the prolog by the was. Ella was asleep the whole time even when the police came. I will try to update as soon as possible. **

**Popcornparadise**


	2. New beginnings

**A: N: Okay then this is chapter 1 Ella might be rude and portrayed as a bad person, but it is just for the sake of the story. I don't hold a grudge against her OR Ms. Martinez it is just for the sake of the story. Besides them both ended up the way they did because of Jeb. Sorry if any characters are too occ. This chapter might be short….I have a lot of make-up work from when I was sick…DURING SPRING BREAK. Please Read and review. Don't flame too bad (this chapter was rushed). I apologize for the bad grammar…..my school kind of lacks in that field. **

**I do not (sadly) own Maximum Ride or any songs I choose to use them all belong to their respective owners and creators.**

Chapter 1 POV MAX

"Have you heard about her father?" one kid whispered as I trudged down the hallway. "I heard he tried to murder them!" said another. "I bet she is crazy like they say her mother is," said a boy with caramel colored curly hair, as he pointed one long finger at me. I pulled my black hood farther over my head, while keeping my eyes to the ground. The first day of school was a nightmare for me, the rumors and truths about that night spread around each new town as soon as we arrived. They followed me to school, where the out casted me and branded me a weirdo. I could never escape them no matter how hard I tried, so eventually I just stopped trying. Continuing my trudge through the hallway I tried to ignore them. I blamed Ella for this humiliation. Every time we moved she spread excessive rumors so that she would get accepted. She offered me as a sacrifice for her popularity. Once upon a time I had cared, but now I had just expected it. "Hey new girl," I heard a voice cry out, I snapped my head up and turned towards the sound of the voice; it was a tall blond boy with wide turquoise eyes. "What do you want?" I snapped at him. A wide grim swept over his face, "I just wanted to remind you that you can't shoot people when your upset like your dad does," the hallway burst into laughter. I sunk my nails into my skin, but continued walking. A girl with long red hair pushed me as she went by I went by, sending me slamming into a locker. I bit my lip to keep from crying out, but continued, their snide jokes following me down the hallway.

My first class was Honors English with Mrs. Patella. The door was old with peeling blue paint and as I half-heartedly pushed it open, it gave a load creak. When I stepped into the class room twenty curious and incredulous eyes stared at me. Then, the classroom was suddenly a chorus of disbelieving whispers. All of them saying I must have cheated to get into honor's English. Mrs. Patella, who was squat and plump with a fizzy mop of gray hair, raised her hands in a silencing motion. "Now students," she said with a sharp look at them, "I trust you will welcome Max into our class warmly." The room suddenly became filled with smiles and a chorused yes, but I could see the cold beneath their smiles; the sideways glances. Apparently, though, Mrs. Patella could not for she gave a trusting smile to her class like they were all angels.

She then raised a plump stumpy finger to a seat at the back of the classroom. "You can sit there," she said her voice sweet with that old time teacher charm. Silently, I nodded, trudging in my worn out converse to the back of the classroom. My desk was chipped and marked with many years' worth of bored students' marks. One sentence written in smudgy red ink said, "GO AWAY!" I could not help but think it was aimed specifically at me. When I sat down it groaned dangerously under my small weight. "At least it's by a window," I thought as I pulled my faded blue composition notebook out of my backpack.

As soon as I had gotten my notebook out the teacher immediately started class. Despite her calm appearance, her lecture about the incredible and diverse world of Literature was high energy and hard to follow, even if I was fairly advanced in English. My pencil was a tiny stub by the time she was done talking. Sighing, I placed my head in my folded arms. I had not gotten much sleep last night, but heck I NEVER got sleep anyway. Today was not an exception to the pattern. My mind slowly started to drift, slowly flowing from one thing to the next. I was interrupted by a soft prod on my shoulder. It was so soft; that I was not sure it had actually happened until a few seconds later I felt a prod again. I let it happen a few more times before, exasperated, I turned around and snapped, "WHAT?!" My annoyed face was met by a set of calm black eyes. The owner of the eyes was a tall boy with shaggy black hair that fell into his obsidian eyes. He wore a black outfit that suggested the color black was popular with this kid. His face remained emotionless, and he seemed just content with starring. After a few seconds of the blatant starring I suddenly became annoyed. "What the hell is your problem?" I asked, keeping my tone a controlled whisper. "Starring, is that not obvious," the kid said; while his face slowly started to turn smug. "Well would you stop?" I asked. I really wanted this conversation to come to an end soon. Long conversations were awkward for me because I almost never talked to people. So this was new, and I honestly did not like it. I was much happier sitting silently in the corner. "No," was his short reply. Digging my fingernails into my skin, I turned around. Only to be met with another series of pokes to the shoulder. The rest of the class was torture. Every two minutes, periodically, another poke would come my way. When the bell finally rang I practically ran to the door. Well, WOULD have if not for the kid behind me grabbing my wrist. I felt myself stiffen, as I turned around and growled, "What now!" As usual the kid was unfazed simply replying, "Sit with me and my friends at lunch." With that he started walking towards the door, only to turn around and say in a half whisper, "my name is fang by the way." I stood there dazed as the other students ran past me and into the crowded hallway. I had finally made a friend, my first real friend, I then cringed thinking, "We will see how long that last once mother finds out."

**Okay sorry if that was too short I will probably update again tomorrow.**

**So max finally made a "friend". The fax won't come for a few chapters so hang in there. So this chapter and the next will be happy, but it will go downhill in the 3 and 4****th**** chapters then I MIGHT put some Fax in the 5****th**** IF I can just get 5 follows before the 5****th**** chapter which will be up on May 17,2013. chapter was boring and I apologize. IF WOLFSONG 1949 is reading this then…..HI! Read her stories.**

**-Popcorn**

**P.S. I read in an author's note somewhere about pon and zi so I read a few of the comic strips (they are actually more like individual pictures) and I have to say it was one of the rare times I thought something was cute…I would definitely recommend looking it up. Oh and starting at chapter 3 they will become longer.**


End file.
